Wicked Game
by Tear-Trax
Summary: A misunderstanding leads Shuichi to do something stupid.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is a short story, with only six chapters. I wrote a long time ago, but never posted it. But I'm going through all my files and sorting everything out, so I thought I would post it. Hopefully someone will like it. **

**I do not own Gravitation.**

**--**

**Wicked Game**

**Chapter One**

Shuichi Shindou's eyes never moved an inch, they stayed glued to the screen of the TV. The images being scarred into his brain, the images causing his heart to break over and over again. The sound was turned up loud, and he could hear every pant, every moan from the man and woman screwing on the bed.

Shuichi watched as the star of the video held himself up in a push up motion, his lower body moving rapidly. Long red painted nails marking the pale muscular body. Mingled cries clashed together as the pair orgasm, then silence as the woman fell asleep, and the man lit a cigarette.

The tape goes blank for a second, before the same man appears, this time with a different woman, and a different room.

Shuichi's eyes once again fill with tears, but he had not allowed one to fall. He had cried over that bastard more times than he cared to recall, and it's always because of him. Shuichi gave everything he had to the man, and what did he get in return? Fuck all that's what.

In some far part of his brain, he felt guilty, guilty for doing what he did. But he reasoned with himself, if he didn't do what he did, he wouldn't have found out what that fucker was doing behind his back.

Yuki had been distant with him for a while now, and he wondered what was going on. Yuki had been on four book tours in two months. Shuichi didn't know what made him do what he did, but he's glad he did.

He hired a private detective and had the man follow Yuki when he left to go on his book tour. The detective found more than enough evidence to prove that Yuki had been cheating on him.

He received the video today, Yuki was back tomorrow. The four hour tape had four hours of sex recorded on it, Yuki fucking seven different women. Shuichi had a feeling his lover had been cheating on him, and now he had the proof. It was time to set his plan into action, he had been planning for a month now, and it was now time.

Yuki and Shuichi had been together for six years, and in that six years, Yuki had changed, showing Shuichi affection and confessing his love. Yuki also promised to stay faithful, and always be Shuichi's, and Shuichi naively believed him.

Shuichi regretted his time with Yuki, he wasted his time with a man who didn't deserve him. He wished he could go back in time, and not have met Yuki in the park six years ago.

Shuichi didn't know what his life would have been like, but he thought he would maybe be happy, maybe he would have found someone who truly deserved him.

Anyway he couldn't sit around here all day, he had a lot to do.

After rewinding the tape, Shuichi pinned a note to the TV. He stood still for a moment, he knew he couldn't take any of his belongings, which was going to be hard, he didn't want to leave it all behind. But even if he took one item, it wouldn't work.

Grabbing every bottle of aspirin in the bathroom, he emptied each bottle, putting the tablets into his pocket. He was not going to take them, it's just all part of his plan. There was no way he was going to kill himself, Yuki wasn't worth it, Shuichi knew his life was worth more than that heartless bastards.

After putting all the bottles in front of the TV, he placed the letter beside it. Got to have a suicide note, like in all the good movies, you can't leave without leaving a suicide note.

After checking his new passport, and ID, he made sure everything was ready. He had a new identity, which the private detective got for him, Shuichi didn't ask him why he was able to get it, he was just grateful that it was easier to obtain than he thought it was going to be.

Shuichi had already changed his appearance, like he said, he knew Yuki was cheating on him. He called work to tell them he was taking a break, they weren't happy about it, but Shuichi didn't give them a choice. Hiro had called him a few times, but he just told him he was all right, and just needed time to himself, Hiro agreed. But Shuichi knew he would be all right, it gave his best friend more time to spend with Ayaka.

Shuichi had dyed his pink hair, it was now a dark purple colour, he wore green coloured contact lenses, and he bought a pair of glasses. He also bought a new outfit, which consisted of black pants, white shirt and black jacket, a briefcase finished off his outfit, making him look like a business man.

He was a little concerned about Tohma, he knew Yuki would probably not want to find him, why would he? But if Hiro asks, then he might be a problem. Shuichi had cleared out his account the day Yuki left. He just hopped that Tohma wouldn't guess that his suicide was a set up, but he didn't care, he would be long gone before any of them found out the truth.

Taking one last look around the place that he had been living in for the last six years of his life. He left without looking back, throwing his key on the shelf by the front door.

He leant his head against the wall as the elevator descended. The doors opened and he stepped out, passing Tatsuha on the way. He silently applauded himself as they passed each other, Shuichi didn't even blink, and Tatsuha didn't look like he had recognised him. Shuichi did vaguely wonder why Tatsuha was here. The younger man knew his brother would be away until tomorrow.

Shuichi's eyes widened as he realised Tatsuha would be the first to find the note and the video, he knew he didn't have much time. Getting in the car he hired using his fake ID, he drove towards Tokyo Bridge, he had one more thing he had to do.

--

An hour later Shuichi was sat on the plane flying towards New York. He thought long and hard as he was setting up his plan, he knew he would need help. He would need a job and a place to stay. So he knew he had to trust someone, and they're was only one person who would be willing to help him.

He spoke with Reiji, and she was more than happy to help him. Shuichi knew she still had feelings for him. She had sorted everything out, she has found him a job and an apartment, she even found him someone to teach him English. Shuichi knew a little, but not enough to get him by.

As the plane flew nearer to his destination, his heart began to pound in his chest. He knew Hiro would hate him if he ever found out what he had done, he just hoped he had covered all of his tracks. Hopefully with his new disguise, not even Reiji would recognise him.

He knew he had to be strong, but he knew that was never going to happen. He knew he would never get over Yuki, the man was after all his first love, he gave his virginity to the man. He just hoped he could at least get on with his life. He didn't think he would be able to fall in love again.

He closed his eyes, and started to fall asleep. He thought of his new identity and smiled. Shuichi Shindou died the moment he stepped on the plane. In his place Iki Akari was be born.

--

Tatsuha let himself into his brothers apartment, hoping Shuichi would be in. He needed some company, but it was actually more than that, he needed to confess something. He had done something bad, and he was too afraid to tell his brother.

He knew Eiri was going to fucking kill him, he hoped Shuichi didn't find out before he had the chance to explain. That would be all he needed, a rampaging Shuichi going to kick Eiri's butt for something he didn't do.

After toeing off his shoes, he entered the front room, his mouth opening to call Shuichi's name, but it snapped closed when he saw the empty aspirin bottles on the floor near the TV, a note laying beside them.

With a bad feeling, he picked up the note from the floor, and read it.

_Yuki_

_By the time you read this, I will already be dead. I guess I finally did something right, ne? I got myself out of your life without having you to tell me._

_I guess you never thought I would catch you, but I did. I guess I'm a lot smarter than you gave me credit for. _

_Just follow the note on the TV._

_Anyway, I wish I could say that I will always love you, but I can't. I will tell you one thing, you broke my heart._

_Goodbye Yuki, the tablets I took a while ago are making me sleepy. I'm going to Tokyo bridge one last time, I want to look out over the water, which is the last place I'll ever see._

_Shuichi_

_P.S I hope one day, you can settle down, instead of hopping from one bed to another. Tell everyone I'm sorry, you've never done anything for me, so it's the least you could do._

With shaking hands Tatsuha pressed play on the video, and watched. A sob wrenched it's way out of his throat as he realised he'd killed Shuichi, not personally, but he's the reason why Shuichi killed himself. The blonde hair, golden eyed man on the screen wasn't Eiri, it was him.

Tatsuha ran to the bathroom, and threw up. Tears blurred his vision as he realised that it was all his fault. Why did he do it? It's the same answer. So he could pretend to be famous, to get women, so he could get laid.

Eiri was going to kill him. He knew Eiri had been a little distant with Shuichi these passed two months, but it's because his brother had been nervous. Eiri told him he was planning on committing himself to Shuichi, he was going to ask his lover to marry him.

After he finished puking, he raced to the phone and called Tohma, he didn't know why he didn't just call the police, but he knew Tohma would probably get the job done quicker. As soon as Tohma answered, Tatsuha told him what happened, hoping for a miracle and maybe they would find Shuichi still alive.

--

Well that was chapter One, I'm putting the whole story up, so please go and read chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter two. Please enjoy.**

**I do not own Gravitation.**

**--**

**Chapter Two**

After hanging up the phone, Tohma made his way out of NG and got into his car. He couldn't believe what Tatsuha had done. Yeah, he did hate Shuichi for being with Eiri, but he had seen what the young man had done for his brother-in-law. He'd made him happy, and Tohma knew Eiri wouldn't be able to take it if Shuichi left him.

As Tohma drove to Tokyo Bridge, he couldn't help but think of what Tatsuha told him, it all seemed fixed. If Shuichi was going to commit suicide, he would have done it at Eiri's apartment, so his brother-in-law would find his body.

But all this planning just seemed fake. Eiri wasn't back until tomorrow, so he had a little while to figure things out. If it doesn't work out, then Tohma would throw Tatsuha off the bridge, he didn't want to think of what Eiri would do to his brother.

As soon as he arrived at the bridge, he slowed his car, and crawled along, looking for something. If this was a setup, Shuichi would have left something. He found what he was looking for a few minutes later. He stopped his car, and walked over to the railing.

Picking up the orange jacket, he knew it was Shuichi's, the younger man lived in the jacket. He looked at the railing and saw a piece of white material, obviously a t-shirt. There was a blood stain on it.

Tohma had to admit Shuichi had been smart to think of it all. It made it look like Shuichi had stood on the railing and caught his t-shirt on the sharp bit, cutting himself.

But if Shuichi had jumped, someone must have seen him, and at least called the police, who should have been here now, scouring the water to look for his body. Which was more evidence to show Tohma that Shuichi had faked his death and just left.

Tohma looked round as he heard a motorcycle. He glared at his brother-in-law, he didn't know why Tatsuha had to be so stupid. He wordlessly showed the younger man the orange jacket, he knew Tatsuha recognised it.

Tohma didn't say anything about his suspicions, he wanted to prolong the younger mans guilt, he did after all deserve it. Tatsuha's face had grown pale, with a tinge of green. His eyes filled with tears, and slipped down his cheeks.

"Come on, I'll meet you at Eiri's." Tohma said, getting into his car and driving away.

Tohma wanted to check Eiri's apartment, he wanted to look for clues. He hoped Shuichi had made a mistake, even a small one. If he didn't have anything by tomorrow, he would be the one to break the news to Eiri. He was not looking forward to it.

He would also put off calling the cops too, and breaking the news to Shuichi's family and friends.

--

When Tohma and Tatsuha arrived at Yuki's apartment, Tohma opened the front door with his key, and they entered the front room after taking off their shoes. Tohma blocked Tatsuha out and began looking around.

He saw the empty aspirin bottles on the floor near the TV, and he picked up the note. Once again Tohma was thinking of how well thought out it looked. He heard Tatsuha groan as he pressed play on the video recorder.

If Tohma didn't know that it was Tatsuha that was caught on film, he too would have thought it was Eiri. He switched off the video after only a few minutes, he had seen enough. He then moved into Eiri's bedroom.

To Tohma, it looked like Shuichi hadn't taken any of his belongings. But if Shuichi had staged his suicide, then he wouldn't have taken any of his stuff. He began opening draws and found what he was looking for, Shuichi's passport. So that either means, he's still in the country or he managed to get a fake ID, which Tohma didn't think Shuichi would be able to obtain, then again he didn't think Shuichi was smart enough to stage his own suicide.

He smiled to himself as he walked into the bathroom, Shuichi had made a fatal mistake. In the bin in the bathroom was a empty bottle of hair dye. By the looks of it, it was either purple or dark blue.

That was all Tohma needed to know, it was now clear that Shuichi had set all this up. He now had to find the younger man, and he had to do it before Yuki got home. Returning to the front room, he picked up the empty aspirin bottles, and the notes, then he took the tape from the video and put it in his pocket.

"Come on, I need your help." Tohma said to Tatsuha as he put on his shoes and left the apartment.

If he didn't find Shuichi by the time Eiri came home, then he would show him the video and the note, he just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

--

Tohma had been up all night, and Eiri was due home within the hour. He felt exhausted, he hadn't found any trace of Shuichi. He found out that the younger man had cleared out his bank account a month ago, another indication that it was a setup. He had had all his people phoning hotels, but no one had seen Shuichi.

He had phoned airports, train stations, but nothing. He had been able to obtain a copy of flight manifests of passengers who left Narita airport yesterday. He had painstakingly gone through the mile long list, but Shuichi's name wasn't on it.

He was now waiting for a video from airport security, hopefully if Shuichi was there, he would be able to spot the younger man.

--

Eiri Yuki sighed as he let himself into his apartment, it had been a long month, and he was glad it was over. He felt a little guilty for not telling Shuichi the truth. He hadn't been on a book tour, he had been in Kyoto.

He had his brother go on his book tour in his place, he hoped he didn't embarrass himself because it would make Yuki look bad. The reason he had been in Kyoto was because he wanted to tell his dad he was planning on asking Shuichi to marry him.

His father, as predicted wasn't exactly happy with him, and sulked for more than half a day. But Yuki was surprised, well more than surprised with his fathers compromise. He asked for Yuki to stay in Kyoto for a month, and meet with women his father chose, and if after he had met with them all, he still wanted to marry Shuichi, then his father would give his blessing and even perform the ceremony himself.

So Yuki had to put up with many women fawning over him, even the annoying Ayaka had been there, following him around, and hanging off of him all the time. She was supposed to be Hiro's girlfriend. In the end he snapped, saying something like 'stay the hell away from me, the day I marry you is the day I die.' As predicted she had a hissy fit, and stormed off, but he managed to get rid of her.

He then had to endure three weeks of it. But at the end of it, his father agreed to back off. None of the women who Yuki met were anything compared to his Shuichi, now that he was in love with him, he had no interest in women.

And now he was home, Shuichi should be home, he couldn't wait to see his brat. He stood by the front door and waited for Shuichi to pounce on him, but he was greeted by thin air. He took his shoes off, and made his way into the front room, only to be greeted by Tohma and Tatsuha sat on the couch.

Yuki was about to yell at them when he saw Tohma's grim expression and Tatsuha actually looked frightened. Yuki sat down, prepared for bad news.

Even though Yuki had prepared himself for bad news, he was not prepared for this. His whole body stilled as if he was a mannequin, his eyes darkened and narrowed as he glared at his brother. Tatsuha fidgeted under the death glare.

"I want to see the letter and the tape." Yuki demanded.

Tohma handed both items over to his brother-in-law. He had tried his hardest to search for Shuichi, but he had been unsuccessful. He and Tatsuha had watched the security video from Narita airport, but had not been able to spot Shuichi. But Tohma was not giving up, he had called all the people he knew, and they were executing a full wide search, and they would search the whole world if they had too.

Tohma watched Eiri as he read the letter, then put the tape into the video. Tatsuha was on the edge of his seat as he watched himself posing as Eiri and screwing woman after woman. He felt Eiri's eyes on him, but he wouldn't meet his brothers eyes. He knew he was a bastard, he didn't know what possessed him to betray his brother like this.

When Tohma told him that he suspected that Shuichi had faked his suicide, he felt a little better. He was determined to find the man, and apologise. He finally plucked up the courage to meet his brothers eyes, and gasped as he saw he was crying.

Tohma himself was a bundle of anxiety, he was afraid that Eiri would do something stupid.

"Who filmed it?" Yuki asked quietly.

The question threw Tohma, how could he have been so stupid. Shuichi must have hired someone to follow Tatsuha as he posed as Eiri. That must mean a private detective. He ignored Eiri's question, and retrieved the phone book by the phone. He opened to the right page and found what he was looking for straight away.

Shuichi had once again been careless, he had circled the agency he used. Using his cell phone, he made a call to one of his men, and told him to get the information at any cost.

Yuki stood up and went into his bedroom, he lay down on the bed, on Shuichi's side, burying his face in his pillow, inhaling the lingering strawberry scent. His body shook as he sobbed.

--

Tatsuha and Tohma sat quietly, awaiting for hopefully some good news. They could hear Eiri crying in the bedroom. Tatsuha felt even more guilty and Tohma felt saddened and wanted to kick Tatsuha's ass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three, hope you are enjoying it.**

**I do not own Gravitation.**

**--**

**Chapter Three**

As Yuki cried, he cursed himself. He knew he should never have trusted his brother, he had never done anything unless he gained something. Tatsuha was, and always will be selfish. He also wondered why Shuichi would have someone spy on him, didn't the younger man trust him, he did admit he had been cold to Shuichi, but only because he was afraid.

Yuki wanted Shuichi to spend the rest of his life with him, and now it had all been ruined. He prayed that Tohma was right, that Shuichi had faked his suicide, and was not laying at the bottom of the sea.

He tensed as he heard Tohma's cell phone ringing. He got up and went out into the front room. Tatsuha was still sitting on the couch, Yuki glared at him, making his younger brother cower. Tohma was pacing the room, talking flat out on his cell.

When Tohma hung up, he smiled at Eiri.

"The private investigator Shuichi hired was a guy called Akira. He was reluctant to tell, but my men managed to persuade him, he obtained a fake ID for Shuichi under the name Iki Akari. That's all he knows. I had my men phone airports and a Iki Akari boarded a plane to New York."

Yuki collapsed on to the couch, he felt so relieved, at least his little baka was still alive. He looked up at Tohma, and the older man nodded. That meant he had already called someone to find his brat.

--

It had been a few days since Tohma had found out that Shuichi was still alive, but they hadn't been able to find him, it's like he had dropped off the face of the earth. Tohma had everyone he knew searching for Shuichi.

He found out that Iki Akari went to XMR in New York, so he contacted Reiji. Tohma knew she wasn't telling him the whole truth, she said she had had a meeting with 'Iki Akari' who was interested in a job at XMR, but she said she hadn't realised that the man was Shuichi.

Tohma already had one of his men on his way to New York, he had given him specific instructions to follow Reiji, see who she interacts with. Hopefully he would find Shuichi. Now all they had to do was wait.

--

Shuichi had only been in New York for a day when he got a call from Akira, the private investigator he used. The man had had a visit from Tohma's minions, and he had had no choice but to tell them what had happened. Shuichi didn't blame the man, he knew what Tohma was capable of.

At least Akira hadn't told them that the man had given him another ID. Shuichi hoped he wouldn't have to use it this soon, but he had no choice, so he got rid of his Iki Akair ID and started using the other one. His name was now Sachi Shinrai, his first name meant fortunate, happy, lucky. He snorted, he didn't feel very lucky.

Along with his name, he had once again changed his appearance. He had changed his dark purple hair to a blackish/blue colour with electric blue streaks. He bought clothes to make him look gothic, every item was black.

At the moment, he sat on the couch in his apartment Reiji had got for him. It was small, but nice. He turned his head to look out the window. Yuki and the others knew he wasn't dead, and that meant Tohma would start a full scale search for him, he didn't know who had asked him. But it must have been Hiro, Yuki obviously didn't give a shit.

He hated New York, it was a nice enough place, but it wasn't home. Like the old saying goes 'Home is where the heart is,' and his heart was in Japan with Yuki. He had never had to live alone before and it wasn't as hard as he thought, just lonely.

His eyes slid to the packet of cigarettes on the table. He had only been in his new apartment for a few hours when he suddenly had a craving for a cigarette. He knew it was because he had inhaled Yuki's second hand smoke for quite a while. When he had bough a packet and lit one, he had a coughing fit for about 20 minutes, he hadn't smoked one since.

He sighed, picking up the packet and lighter. He craved one, he just hoped he didn't have another coughing fit. Placing one between his lips, he flicked the lighter and brought the flame to the end and inhaled.

He coughed out the smoke, but after a few more drags he got used to the burning smoke as it filled his lungs. He now understood why Yuki smoked, it did calm your nerves. His thoughts ran to his new job.

Reiji offered him a solo recording contract, but he had declined. Even though singing was his life, he didn't think he could face it. Yuki had always been the person he sang for, now that Yuki was no longer in his life, singing made his heart hurt. So Reiji offered him a job as a songwriter.

He didn't think he would be able to even compose a song, but as he put pen to paper, the words flowed like water. The band he was writing songs for was a group of three men. They were called My Little Eye, and Reiji said they were a punk band. He hadn't met them yet, so he hoped they liked the song he had wrote for them. Looking at his watch, he sighed. He had to meet Reiji and the band in 20 minutes.

After making sure he was presentable. Black jeans and black shirt. He grimaced as he looked in the mirror. Black was so not his colour, he usually lived in bright, clashing colours. Running a hand through his dishevelled hair, he picked up his notebook and keys, and left his apartment. It was only a ten minute walk to XMR, so he didn't have to rush.

When he arrived at the appointed studio, he was the first to arrive, so he sat on the couch and waited. It made his heart ache being in a recording studio. It hadn't been that long since he had been at NG, but he was already missing it.

The door opened and Reiji came in followed by the band and another man, who was probably their manager. Reiji looked at Shuichi and narrowed her eyes. He knew instantly that something was wrong, but he remained calm and smiled at the women.

"Guys, this is Sachi Shinrai, your new songwriter." Reiji introduced Shuichi as they all sat down.

"Sachi, this is Nick, Luke, and Kenny." Reiji said as she pointed out each guy.

Nick was the vocalist, he was a nice looking young man, maybe in his late teens with black hair and dark blue eyes. Luke was a little older, maybe in his early twenties. He also had black hair, his eyes were green. And Kenny was the youngest, maybe about 17. He was short with blood red hair and greyish/blue eyes.

Shuichi felt eyes boring into him and met eyes with the man leaning against the wall. He was Japanese and Shuichi thought he had seen the man before.

"Oh, this is Ren Naoki, the bands new manager."

Shuichi nodded his head at the man. After saying hi and all that crap to the band, they got down to business. Pulling out his note book, he passed it to Nick. After each of them had read it, the three guys smiled at each other.

"This is great, we love it. Thanks." Nick said.

Reiji had been translating for him, he would be glad when she found him someone to teach him English, it would then be a whole lot easier. She even had to edit his lyrics, translating them.

When Reiji stood up, he also got to his feet. After saying good bye, they left the studio together. They walked down the corridor, not realising when the studio door opened slightly.

"Shuichi, how are you doing?"

Shuichi sighed. "I'm fine."

Reiji narrowed her eyes, not believing him. "Well…why don't you go home, I'll find you someone to teach you English, so I call you."

"Thanks Reiji."

He turned and left the building, wondering whether he should go out tonight.

--

Back in Tokyo, Tohma finally got the phone call he had been waiting for. After speaking briefly to the man on the phone, he called Eiri. His brother-in-law had been a total wreck these passed couple of days. After arranging to meet Eiri at Narita airport, he asked his secretary to make sure his private jet would be ready.

He left his office, passing Hiro on the way. He smiled at the man. He had not told Hiro and the others, he had just said that Shuichi was taking a few days off. He just hoped Shuichi would be coming back with them. He didn't want to think what would happen if he didn't.

Eiri was already at the airport waiting for him. They by-passed all the crap and walked up the few steps to enter the jet. As they sat down, Tohma studied his brother-in-laws face. It was pale and drawn, but he could tell the man felt relieved that Shuichi had been found.

Eiri sighed as he sat down, he had been waiting for Tohma to call for the last two days. He had sat by the phone, waiting for the good news, and it had finally come. He was relieved, but anxious. What if Shuichi didn't let him explain? What if his brat didn't believe him?

Maybe he should have brought Tatsuha, so his brother could tell Shuichi the truth himself. But he couldn't be near his brother at the moment. He snapped out of his daze as a glass appeared in front of him.

"Thanks." He said, taking the glass of scotch from Tohma. He took a sip, and closed his eyes as the liquid burned his throat. "So, tell me." He said.

"He's got a job as a songwriter for a band called My Little Eye, his new name is Sachi Shinrai. My informant told me he has black hair with blue streaks and his appearance makes him look gothic. That's all I know."

Turning his head he looked out the window as the jet began to move down the runway, then suddenly lift into the air. He hated flying, he knocked back the rest of his drink and placed the glass back on the bar. He couldn't picture Shuichi all in black, the colour was something Shuichi would never wear. Yuki loved Shuichi in colour. It was a part of why he loved the younger man so much.

He closed his eyes, it was going to be a long flight, so he might as well get some sleep. For the first time in two days, he fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes. Shuichi's face flashed through his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four for you guys. Hope you like.**

**I do not own Gravitation, or the song, which is Wicked Game by H.I.M**

**--**

**Chapter Four**

As soon as Yuki and Tohma landed at the airport in New York, they took their bags and walked to the car park where the car Tohma arranged for them was waiting for him. He signed his name on the clipboard and handed it back to the man who gave him the keys.

Without talking to each other they got into the car and Tohma drove to XMR. Tohma parked the car and they walked into the building. They stopped for a moment at seeing a poster for the band 'My Little Eye,' they were an opening act at a concert tonight, Yuki noted the address of the place, if the concert was tonight, then Shuichi might be there, he is the songwriter.

Tohma was well known in XMR, so the receptionist behind the counter tried to hide the fear as Tohma glared at her. "We would like to see Sachi Shinrai."

"H-he's not here." She stuttered.

"What about Reiji?" Tohma demanded.

"She is also unavailable."

"Are they at the concert?" Tohma said, glaring at her, daring her to lie to him.

She just sighed and nodded. She watched the two men leave, hopping she wouldn't get fired for this.

Meanwhile Tohma and Yuki got back into the car and drove to the venue. Yuki felt anxious as they got closer.

--

Shuichi stood at the back of the concert hall. It was My Little Eyes first concert and they were an opening act. They had practised the song he wrote for them until they were satisfied and now Shuichi was nervous, hoping the audience will like the song.

Reiji had gone backstage to make sure everything was running smoothly. He looked around to see that the place was completely packed and still there were people coming through the door. His heart stopped as he saw Yuki come through with Tohma right behind him.

He didn't know why they were here, whether they had found out where he was, or…why they fuck else would they be here? He turned slightly, hoping they didn't know what his disguise was. He tried to calm his racing heart as he fumbled for a cigarette. As soon as he took a drag and the nicotine entered his system, he began to feel a little calmer.

He didn't have much time to ponder about what he was going to do, he saw the bands manager pointing at him. He looked around and saw Yuki turn his head and look at him. He now knew that the manager was one of Tohma's minions.

He clenched his fist, and began moving away, Yuki was already pushing passed people to get to him. Suddenly the band walked out on stage and the music blasted, and Nick's voice blared through the speakers.

(Wicked Game - By H.I.M)

"_The world was on fire, no-one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you  
And I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you_"

Yuki felt like his heart was in his throat as he saw Shuichi trying to get away from him. Tohma moved to one side and he went to the other. Tohma's helper stood in the front, so they trapped Shuichi, who was frantically looking around for a place to escape, but he collapsed back against the wall and closed his eyes, he knew it was pointless._  
_  
"_No I don't wanna fall in love  
this world is always gonna break your heart  
No I don't wanna fall in love  
this world is always gonna break your heart  
..with you_"

Yuki moved forward and stood beside Shuichi. The younger man refused to look at him, he kept his eyes upon the stage. Yuki had never felt more useless in his life, he wanted to talk with Shuichi, but he couldn't do it here, it was too noisy. He lay his hand on Shuichi's shoulder, but the younger man shook it off.

"_What a wicked game to play  
To make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say  
You never felt this way  
What a wicked thing you do  
To make me dream of you_"

Shuichi was having a hard time breathing. He didn't think he would ever see Yuki again, and now having him right next to him was playing havoc with his emotions. He knew he couldn't get away from the man, he would have to talk to him, no matter what. But he had to stay and listen to the rest of the song first, then he had to congratulate the band. He couldn't just leave, that would have been rude, but after that he would talk to Yuki, tell the man to get lost.

"_No I don't wanna fall in love  
this world is always gonna break your heart  
No I don't wanna fall in love  
this world is always gonna break your heart  
..with you_"

Yuki watched as emotions flickered across Shuichi's face, and knew that the younger man was going to talk to him, but he knew he would stay until the band had finished their song. He leant against he wall, his eyes never left Shuichi.

"_The world was on fire, no-one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
No and I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
I'll never dream that I lose somebody like you, no_"

Shuichi tried to ignore Yuki standing beside him. He kept his eyes on the band, the audience were going mad, dancing and waving their arms. They seemed to really like his song. It was weird having someone sing a song that he had written. Seeing someone else singing his lyrics.

"

When the song was finished, the audience went wild. The band bowed and left the stage. Shuichi made his way backstage, aware that Yuki, Tohma and the bands manager was following him closely, so he couldn't bolt. They must know him better than he thought. He had been looking for an opening to run for it, but there was no point.

Reiji saw Shuichi coming, but her smile froze as she saw who was behind him. She tried to move to protect Shuichi, but the bands manager moved in her way to stop her. She glared at him, fully intent on firing him.

Shuichi congratulated the band, with Reiji translating. He declined the offer to go and celebrate and said he would be in touch. He bid Reiji goodnight, telling her he would see her tomorrow. He then followed Yuki and Tohma out of the concert hall.

He got in the back seat of Tohma's car, and kept his face turned towards the window. He was once again having trouble controlling his heartbeat.

Yuki sat in the passenger seat, he was going over everything he planned to say. He had also brought the ring he had been planning to give Shuichi when he asked him to marry him. He knew he should be waiting for the right moment to ask the younger man, but he didn't think Shuichi would be giving him another chance.

Tohma pulled up outside of the hotel his secretary had booked rooms for Eiri and himself. Yuki kept an eye on Shuichi as Tohma filled out the paperwork. The three rode up in the elevator in silence. When the doors opened, Yuki took Shuichi's arm and pulled him to his room, after thanking Tohma.

After the door was shut, Shuichi immediately went to stand by the window, he couldn't face Yuki. He wanted to leave.

"Say what you want to say, and make it quick." He said, without looking at Yuki.

Yuki sat on the bed and took a deep breath.

"The person you saw on that video wasn't me, it was Tatsuha. I was in Kyoto with my father."

Shuichi stood completely still, his breath caught in his throat as everything felt like it had crashed down on top of him. His mind was blank, how could he have not noticed? What the hell did he do now. His hands shook as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

Yuki watched Shuichi, hoping the younger man would say something. He could see what he had said had a profound impact on him. He raised his eyebrow as the younger man lit a cigarette. Yuki got to his feet, and stood beside Shuichi.

"What are you thinking Shuichi?"

"Well…I'm thinking about kicking Tatsuha's ass."

Yuki snorted. "I'm afraid you'll have to get in line. Does this mean you'll be coming back?"

His eyes came to rest on Shuichi's face, and frowned. Shuichi looked like he wasn't sure.

"Shuichi…"

Shuichi couldn't look at Yuki, he was very uncertain about what to do. Even though he now knew Yuki hadn't been cheating on him, he still felt weird. How can Yuki even look at him, knowing he had hired someone to follow him. Maybe that was a sign that he didn't trust Yuki as much as he should.

"If your worried about what you did, faking your suicide, then don't be. Only Tohma, Tatsuha and I know. We never told anyone."

Shuichi couldn't stand here any longer, he turned away from the window and walked to the door. "I have to think." He said, before leaving the room. Yuki watched him leave, feeling like nothing had been sorted out.

He wondered if he had lost the younger man, but he didn't understand why. He had been cleared of being unfaithful. So why didn't Shuichi jump at the chance of coming back to him. He sighed, leaving his room, and headed down to the bar. He had a sudden urge to get very drunk.

As soon as he entered the bar, he saw Shuichi as the bar knocking back drinks like they were water. Shuichi ignored Yuki as he ordered his own drink, he let Shuichi be and went to sit down. He didn't want to make Shuichi mad.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Gravitation.**

**Chapter Five**

Shuichi downed drink after drink, feeling himself become even drunker. He couldn't believe what he had just been told. Yuki hadn't cheated on him, it was Tatsuha who he saw on the video. He felt so angry with himself.

He did the most stupidest thing he had ever done, he faked his suicide. Why didn't he just stay in Japan and confront Yuki? Why did he go to all that trouble? Was he that much of moron? He must be, he hoped his friends and family will forgive him, if he decides to go back home.

He sighed, downing another drink. He was a complete and utter idiot. He didn't know what to do now. Closing his eyes for a moment, his head began spinning. He holds a wrist in front of his face, trying to make out the time, but he couldn't even see the watch on his arm. He was completely drunk, but he could still think…sort of.

After throwing money on the bar, he tried to walk in a straight line, but was having a lot of trouble. He trips over his feet, and braces himself to meet with the floor. But he doesn't reach it, someone caught him in time. He turned his head, but could only make out blonde hair. He vaguely knew who it was, but he couldn't be a hundred percent sure.

Yuki knew Shuichi was as drunk as a skunk. The younger man had never been able to hold his drink. He got to his feet and hovered close to the younger man. He managed to catch the him as he nearly toppled over. He helped Shuichi up to his room. He wanted Shuichi to stay close to him, so he lay Shuichi on his bed, covering him with a blanket.

Yuki lay next to Shuichi, and kept his eyes on the angelic face he loved so much. He prayed that Shuichi wouldn't break up with him, he needed the younger man. Shuichi made him happy, well as happy as a cold-hearted bastard could be. He didn't know what he would do if Shuichi left him. He had never thought Shuichi would leave him, the younger man was always telling him he loved him, but why is it different now?

He thought Shuichi would take him back straight away when he told him that it wasn't him on the tape. Yuki frowned, he still couldn't believe that Shuichi had hired someone to follow him, maybe that was why Shuichi was having difficulty with deciding. What if Shuichi didn't trust him. That thought make his heart jump in his chest.

He felt a tear escape his eye, and furiously wiped it away. His eyes snapped open as he began to fall asleep. Shuichi was groaning, and Yuki knew he was probably going to be sick. Shuichi suddenly sat up with a hand over his mouth.

Yuki jumped up, and helped him into the bathroom. Shuichi hung over the toilet and puked. Yuki used one of the flannels and wet it. After Shuichi was done, Yuki wiped the younger mans face.

Shuichi felt a little better and he looked at the man next to him. He should have known it was Yuki. He looked away, he was feeling particularly vulnerable at the moment. He allowed Yuki to help him to his feet and put him back into bed.

He closed his eyes for a moment, intending to open them again to talk to Yuki, but he was so tired, he fell asleep.

Yuki once again lay beside Shuichi, his arm slipping around the younger mans tiny waist. He felt exhausted, jetlag finally kicking in. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

--

The next time Shuichi opened his eye, he hissed as the sun nearly blinded him, his head trying to split open. After a few deep breaths, he slowly sat up, holding his head as a jackhammer hit him repeatedly.

"Here." A glass of water and two tablets were in front of him. He took the tablets, washing them down with the water.

"Thanks." He mumbled as the glass was taken from him. He slowly lifted his head and looked up to meet Yuki eyes, but he quickly bowed his head.

He hadn't thought about what to do, and he was more than confused. He knew deep down that he just wanted to throw himself into Yuki's arms, for everything to be all right, but how could it? Yeah Yuki hadn't cheated on him, but didn't the older man feel betrayed that he had hired someone to follow him.

Maybe if they got that out of the way, he could then decide what to do. He lifted his head and made eye contact with Yuki. The man was sat on a chair, smoking a cigarette, his golden eyes looking at him intently, filled with more emotions than Shuichi had ever seen in his life. He felt his body tremble.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I hired someone to follow you?" He asked.

Yuki sighed, he had been wanting to ask that ever since, but truthfully, he was afraid of the answer. But…

"Why Shuichi?"

"I haven't really got a good enough answer for you, but maybe deep down, I know I don't trust you…when we first got together, I wasn't your only lover. I guess that probably has had an impact on me." He pauses. "I don't know if I'll ever trust you…do you still want a relationship with me knowing that?" He finally raised his eyes, looking at Yuki. His eyes widened slightly when he watched Yuki get to his feet, only to kneel in front of him.

Yuki hadn't wanted to do it this way, but he had to prove to Shuichi that he wanted the younger man no matter what. It did hurt, knowing Shuichi didn't trust him, but it's true. Shuichi wasn't his only lover when they first got together. So he guessed Shuichi had a right not to trust him. But Yuki had been faithful since Shuichi became his only lover, he had never cheated on the younger man, and he didn't intend to.

After getting down on one knee, he held out the black box. As he opened his mouth, Shuichi started shaking his head. He frowned.

"Please don't ask me…" Shuichi said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Why not? I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I am upset that you don't trust me, but I'm willing to work for it, I'm willing to show you that you can trust me. Please Shuichi, I love you…give me a chance?"

Shuichi knew he would crumble soon, he didn't want to hurt Yuki. But he still had to think about it. And he couldn't do that here.

"I need to think about it Yuki…maybe you and Tohma should head back to Japan…"

"I'm not leaving without you." Yuki interrupted him, feeling anger slowly rise within him. He took a few deep breaths. He didn't want to start shouting.

"Please Yuki, if you really love me, then do it for me. I'll follow you soon, and then I'll tell you my answer. But I need to think. I just can't handle it all, I need time."

Yuki turned his head away, his anger dissipated and he could feel tears building in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He couldn't believe Shuichi was turning him down. He looks back at Shuichi as he feels a small hand cup his cheek. Leaning into the familiar touch, he sighed.

"I do love you Yuki, but I need time. Can you give me that?"

Yuki swallowed a few times, hoping his voice didn't tremble. "Yes."

Shuichi lowered his head and placed a chaste kiss upon the older mans lips. He then left the room without looking back. It was harder than he thought it would be, he desperately wanted to look back, but he didn't.

He would head home, have a shower, then go and see Reiji. He still had work to do. Then he had a lot of thinking to do.

--

Yuki stayed where he was kneeling, his mind numb. He sighed, shutting his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. He should go home, that was what Shuichi asked of him, and that was what he was going to do.

He called Tohma using his mobile, telling the man he was ready to go home.

--

Yuki met Tohma in the lobby, and his brother-in-law hounded him with questions. Wanting to know what had happened. Yuki sighed and told the man as they drove towards the airport. Tohma looked at Eiri, the younger man was trying to act normal, but Tohma could tell he was not doing too well.

Yuki turned his head away, feeling Tohma's eyes on him. He was trying to keep himself together, but he could feel himself falling apart. He just had to hope Shuichi came back to him. He smirked as he thought about kicking the shit out of his brother, it was his fault that he was in this mess.

When they got on the jet, Yuki turned his head to look out of the window. He said a silent prayer as the jet sped down the runway and took off. He prayed that Shuichi would follow him soon. He prayed that Shuichi would soon be his fiancé.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here is the last chapter, hope there's still someone reading this. As I wrote it a long time ago, and my writing has changed a lot, it's probably crap.

Anyway, thanks for sticking to it, hope you enjoy.

**I do not own Gravitation.**

--

**Chapter Six**

It had been three days since Shuichi last saw Yuki. He had been feeling guilty ever since Yuki had tried to propose, but he had meant what he had said. He needed time to think. He knew deep down that he wanted to marry Yuki, but how could they ever have a relationship if he didn't trust Yuki.

He had kept himself busy by writing songs. 'My Little Eye' were working on their first album and he had already written four songs for them. He had no idea where the inspiration was coming from, usually when he had broken up or had an argument with Yuki, he would find himself in a slump.

His mind had been going over everything so much so that his head started hurting. Bottom line, he loved Yuki. But was that enough? Could he learn to trust the man? Maybe. If he did go back to Japan, he was going to kick Tatsuha's ass. He was the one to blame in all this, but some of the blame did fall on him, he had hired someone to follow Yuki, if he had just trusted the man, none of this would have happened.

Another day passed and Shuichi was feeling restless. He had managed to finish the remaining songs for the bands album. He looked around his small apartment and sighed. He was ready to go home. He wanted to go back to work, he needed to give Yuki his answer.

He had already talked to Reiji, and she had asked him to remain the bands lyricist. He agreed, he liked having the band singing the songs he had written. After packing all of his stuff, which wasn't much, he left the apartment and got in the cab he had called.

His lips twitched in a small smile. He missed Yuki and he couldn't wait to see the older man. Yuki didn't know he was coming, he wanted to surprise him.

--

Yuki had been going mad with worry since he had arrived back in Japan. He missed his brat and he was afraid that Shuichi wouldn't come back to him. He was literally being driven insane. Even though he hated his brother, he had made peace with him. He should have realised his brother couldn't be trusted, so he guessed he was also to blame for letting Tatsuha stand in for him.

He hadn't been able to do any work, his inspiration had been totally non-existent. He had been spending most of his time laying in bed, not moving. He could still smell Shuichi on the pillow. Tohma and Mika had been pestering him more than usual, which had completely pissed him off. He was on edge, and wanted his brat at home with him.

The bell ringing jolted him out of his restless sleep. He stood warily, wondering if it was his family. He glared in the direction of the door, wishing he could see through it. Finally snapping out of it, he walked out of the bedroom and opened the front door. The nasty response he was about to snap out died on his tongue.

Yuki blinked a couple of times, before realising what he was seeing was actually real. He finally moved and grabbed his brat and hugged the smaller man to his chest. Shuichi smiled as his hands wrapped around his lovers shoulders. Tears slid down his cheeks and he buried his face in the older mans neck.

Yuki found himself overcome with many emotions as he felt his lovers tears on his neck. With Shuichi still in his arms, he closed the front door and carried Shuichi into the front room where he collapsed them both onto the sofa, with Shuichi on his lap, the smaller mans legs straddling his waist.

Shuichi tears finally stopped and he raised his head, only to have his lips captured. He opened his mouth and allowed Yuki's tongue in. His fingers ran through blonde hair and kissed his lover. Breaking for air, they finally made eye contact.

Yuki ran a hand through Shuichi's hair, a finger running down to wipe a stray away. That was all Shuichi needed to start crying all over again. He was so tired, after his long flight and all the emotions, he felt exhausted. He closed his eyes and cried himself to sleep.

Yuki knew his brat was asleep, but he didn't want to move, he wanted to stay like this forever. But he too was tired, and the brat needed to sleep off his jetlag. Getting to his feet slowly, he went into his bedroom and placed Shuichi on the bed. Laying beside him, he carefully manoeuvred his brat so the smaller mans head was resting on his shoulder. With his arm around the mans waist, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, to have his first night of restful sleep.

--

When Yuki woke in the morning, he was alone in bed. He shot out of bed and left the bedroom, hoping last night wasn't a dream. He sighed as he entered the kitchen. Shuichi sat at the table, drinking a glass of juice. The younger man turned and smiled at him, which he returned. He poured a cup of coffee, which was already made, and sat down.

Golden eyes met purple. Shuichi bit his lip, already craving a cigarette, but refused as he knew how bad they were and he didn't want to ruin his voice. His hand was suddenly covered by Yuki's, his eyes once again meeting the older mans. He felt unsure about what was happening, and he was confused.

Yuki could see the emotions flicker across Shuichi's face, and he was worried that maybe his younger lover was changing his mind. "Shuichi…are you here to stay? And are you staying with me?" He asked.

Shuichi smiled. "Yes to both questions."

Yuki's heart settle in a steady rhythm and the tension in his shoulders evaporated. He still had the ring and was unsure whether to ask his lover now or later. He nodded, later. "Want to go out for dinner tonight?"

Shuichi's eyes widened slightly, before nodding. "I have to see Hiro today." He said.

Yuki nodded. "He doesn't know what happened. Are you going to tell him?"

Shuichi bit his lip. "…No…" He mumbled hesitantly.

Yuki just nodded. "Do you want me to drive you, or-" Yuki began, he knew Shuichi had his own car, but he didn't want to be separated by his lover, fearing that Shuichi would leave him again.

"I'll drive myself, don't worry." Shuichi got up and went back into the bedroom to get dressed. When he was ready, he kissed Yuki on the cheek and left.

--

Later that night after a nice dinner, Yuki and Shuichi was back at the apartment, sitting on the couch. Yuki took out the box, containing the ring. He looked at Shuichi, trying to see what the younger man was feeling.

Shuichi was motionless, he knew this time would come sooner of later, and he was afraid. He was sure of what his answer was, but he was still afraid. But he loved Yuki more than anything. He raised his eyes to meet the older mans and waited.

Taking a deep, he mentally slapped himself. "Shuichi, will you marry me?" He resisted the urge to bite his lip as he waited.

Shuichi smiled. "Yes." He said, his answer plain and simple. He laughed at Yuki's frozen expression.

Yuki was in shock, he was sure Shuichi would say no. With shaking hands, he pulled the ring from the box and placed it on Shuichi's finger. The younger man looked at his finger, the ring was silver with a yellow stone in the middle.

"It's beautiful." He whispered. Raising his head, his lips were suddenly covered and he opened his mouth for Yuki.

Yuki pulled his brat to his feet, and took his hand. Pulling the younger man into the bedroom, he turned and waited, letting Shuichi know that if he wasn't ready, he could leave, but Shuichi remained standing, and he nodded.

Yuki lowered his head and Shuichi met his lips halfway. Both their hands moved over each other, removing clothes and touching, hands wandering intimately. Moans and gasps filled the air, and Yuki picked up his brat and lay him on the bed, the older man looked down upon the gorgeous sight laying before him, and smirked as Shuichi blushed.

Climbing onto the bed, he crawled up his lovers body. "You are so beautiful." He whispered, his mouth once again latching upon swollen lips, nipping softly at the bottom lip and plunging his tongue in when he was given permission to enter.

Reaching his hand under the pillow, he withdrew the tube of lubrication. Opening the tube and applying some of the liquid to his fingers, all while his lips were still melded to Shuichi's. Reaching down, Shuichi parted his legs, and Yuki slipped a finger into him. Shuichi gasped as he felt the pain, but relaxed as the pleasure soaked up the pain.

Yuki added another finger and began stretching the tight hole, his whole body shaking in anticipation to sink himself in his lovers body. Shuichi moaned in disappointment when he removed his fingers, but was left gasping for breath as he was filled with Yuki's cock.

Yuki's eyes nearly rolled back in his head. The feel of his lover around him was almost too much. After a squeeze on the shoulder, he pulled out, only to thrust back in. Shuichi's cries of pleasure were music to his ears. It had been too long since he and Shuichi had been intimate together. He set a steady rhythm, twisting his hips, he was rewarded with Shuichi's cries getting louder as he brushed the younger mans prostate.

As he slowed his pace, Shuichi growled at him. "Come on Yuki, show me what your made of and fuck me into the bed."

Yuki smirked, he loved it when Shuichi talked dirty. He did exactly what Shuichi asked of him. He pulled out and roughly thrust back in. Shuichi's threw his head back as he was fucked into the bed, his breath came in pants, and the bed began creaking and the headboard slammed against the wall.

Shuichi slung a leg over Yuki's waist as the blonde took hold of his cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long for him to tense and cum hard, splashing his and Yuki's stomachs. The blonde groaned as he was squeezed tightly. He thrust a few more times and came inside Shuichi.

Pulling out, he flopped beside Shuichi. Both were breathing hard, trying to catch their breath. Turning on his side, Yuki propped his head up on his hand. "So…" He began.

Shuichi looked up at him. "So…" He asked.

Yuki just smiled. "I love you Shuichi."

"I love you too." Shuichi stared at his lover, knowing everything was going to be all right. They were going to get married, and he hoped they would be happy.

Snuggling against his lover, he sighed. He was happy.

**END**

--

Well, that's it. How was it?? Please review.


End file.
